


Alone With Your Actions

by markantony



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantony/pseuds/markantony
Summary: The Inquisitor reflects on the responsability of what they've done. Dorian comforts him.





	Alone With Your Actions

Rolen sat on a cliff, his legs crossed, hands on his staff, his hair being caressed by the wind of the Exalted Plains. As if it wasn't enough to be a mage, he thought to himself, I had to become the Inquisitor too. The Creators have a strange sense of humour. 

He heard steps approaching but he didn't turn. "Amatus? Did you finish brooding? Dinner is ready, you don't want Bull to eat our plates, do you?" He kissed Rolen on top of his hair and sat by him anyway. The elf grabbed his hand and traced its lines with his finger. "I was just watching the stars, but the real and most beautiful one has just arrived."

Dorian sighed and squeezed his lover's hand. "Does that ever work?"

"It worked with you, no?"

"My sappy lover."

Rolen leaned and put his head on Dorian's shoulder, never letting go of his hand. "Rolen, is everything okay? You have been quite silent since... We discovered the boy of that boy."

"I'm used to see dead bodies all the time. But that boy, Dorian. He could have been me. He died for his legacy, because he was trying to discover. I don't know what I'm trying to say. I wish the Dalish didn't have to live like this. That that boy had had access to books - but never in a circle! He needed to know the dangers. Maybe he did! And he decided to do it despire everything! I-"

"Amatus."

"In the end we are alone with our actions. I'm afraid. I don't want to get scarred," he glared at his shiny green hand. Dorian covered it. "Look at me, my love."

Even in the dark of the night, the dark skin of both men were illuminated by the moon and the stars. Rolen was crying and Dorian kissed one of those tears. "If it were for me, we'd run away - to Tevinter, Rivain, the Anderfels, even a cabin in the Korcari Wilds - and I'd hide you here and we'd be the happiest men ever, despite not having hot water. Know this amatus. I.. I can't. I'm sorry I can't fulfill neather your dreams not mine. I try to know what it feels like, making decisions for thousands of people, for nations, because fate decided that - not Cassandra, not Leliana, I doubt even Andraste. Fate, my love. It's not fair. I don't want you to cry because of this. Because you have me, you have your friends," his hand pointed to the fireside, where Bull and Varric were laughing. "We can't say we'll do this or we'll do that. Never, ever, however, choose on a whim. Consider us, consider what's good, for you, for the Inquisition. You are a brave man, amatus. If people blame you for making a bad decision, know that we are standing beside you and take the blame too."

"Dorian... Still I wish we had met differently. Or maybe not. Maybe that way you wouldn't have paid attention to me."

"Don't say such things, of course I would. I have eyes."

"A rather fetching pair."

"Oh, stop!"

Felon let go of the hands and held Dorian's head in front of his. "I love you. I don't know anything, I don't know what I'm doing. Thank you for helping me, holding me, following me. I would fall if it weren't for you, and with that, nations it seems."

"I like the open air and the view."


End file.
